Promise
by ASCshadowdragon
Summary: The war changed Ludwig. Your boss had signed an alliance with the Allies and sent you to live with France. Now, with the war coming to an end, can you and Ludwig be together again? Or will he forget you? Nazi!GermanyxReader...M for future chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! It has been a while, and i am soooooooooooo sorry! My English teacher has been giving my class so much work and i have to pass this class! I've been writing my monthly essays while also trying to cope with my graphic design crap! I mean seriously! my graphics teacher tells us to be creative, but when we do something creative; she tells us to do something else and it turns out horrible! I'm soooo sorry readers! (goes into emo corner)**

**Germany: ASC owns nothing...**

**ASC: Germany! Make all my worries go away!*glomp***

**Germany: -/-...sorry, i can't...**

**ASC: Aw...I made him blush!**

* * *

You didn't care what he did any more. It didn't matter if he abused your body and your trust. You still loved him, even with the monster he became. Germany used to be kind and caring before the war that caused so much sadness to many other countries. Ludwig, your first and only love, was always nice to you even when life had gotten hard. When the war started, Ludwig had promised to protect you, but he changed over time.

Waking up, you noticed the cold spot on the bed where Ludwig had been a few hours ago, abusing your body once again. You knew that he would be back either tonight or in a few days. It didn't matter you still loved him. As you climbed out of the bed and winced at the feeling of your bruised body, you limped to the bathroom and looked at the new bruises you were left with along your neck, waist, wrists, and sides.

The war had changed Ludwig so much, and your body was visibly breaking down; you've been eating more lately and even started to feel slightly sick. But, you also noticed how your stomach was becoming more firm. Making a note to call Kiku, you got dressed and made some food. Oddly enough, you were in the mood for something completely different than what you normally ate. You grabbed a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard and a spoon, and then sat on the couch. As you ate, your mind went through your relation, it was more one sided now. Did Ludwig love you anymore?

A sudden knock woke you from your day dreams. Answering the door, a familiar military outfitted soldier from your country stood at the door.

"Miss. (country name), we need you to return. It is urgent." He said.

"O-okay, let me just get a few things." You went off to the bedroom to pack a few clothes and scribbled a note for Ludwig on the kitchen counter. Before you could leave, you dashed to the bathroom to empty your stomach.

"Are you alright (country name)?!" The soldier asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, probably from what I ate." You brushed your teeth a few times before you finally got into the car to leave.

**Line Skip! **

"What do you mean?" You looked at your boss in confusion.

"We have signed an alliance with the Allies, Germany is fighting a losing battle and we have no more resources to give up. Most all our land has been taken up just for camps before the Axis army moves on." He showed you the papers and gave you a sympathetic look. He knew your relationship with Ludwig, he encouraged it. But the war changes a country, even someone as strong willed as Ludwig. "I am sorry, (name), but I cannot see you visit with bruises any more. You no longer have the light in your eyes that brings everyone happiness, and your body is visibly giving out."

You let the tears come. It has been a long time since you cried. But somewhere deep inside, you knew you were finally free. Your love for Ludwig was still there, but you didn't love the monster he became. The only thing you could do now is pray that once this war is over, you will get the Ludwig you love back.

While you were driven to your new house for the remainder of the war, you kept thinking about your strange sickness. You had moved your (color) hair into a messy pony tail and you kept your (color) eyes on the passing scenes. Earlier, your boss told you that you will be staying with France for a while. As much as you hated being in the same house as that pervert, you knew that you needed someone to be there for you. Absentmindedly, you placed your hand on your stomach, feeling the slight bump through the fabric of the (color) dress. Maybe you can call a doctor to check on your stomach.

France's house was not what you thought it would look like. You expected something flashy and large. Instead it was a nice, homey house with two stories and plenty of plants blooming on plant boxes under the windows, around the house, and along a white fence. A simple curved driveway welcomed you to the house and France himself came to greet you with a charming smile. His wavy blonde hair was held up loosely and his blue eyes were shinning. What happened to the obnoxious pervert that hit on anything that walks? This made you remember how he used to act when you first lived with Francis, when your country was under French rule.

"(Name)! It has been a while, non?" Francis pulled you into a hug.

"O-oui, it is nice big brother." You returned the hug.

"I have dinner ready, I made you favorite." He grabbed your bags and led you through to the kitchen where a simple table was set with all your favorite foods.

Your stomach growled at the sight of the food, knowing that Francis was the best cook around. As the both of you sat down, you ate more than you thought you could and Francis noticed the amount.

"Slow down, you're starting to act like America." Francis laughed.

A blush crept to your cheeks. "S-sorry, I'm just really hungry."

"It is fine; you need some good food after what you have been going through."

"You know?"

"Oui, I am your big brother, of course I would know." Francis smiled sadly, probably remembering when he first saw the bruises. "I will not blame Ludwig, it is this war. Even though Ludwig is strong, his will power can easily be changed by the effects of the war and his boss."

You looked down and put a hand on your stomach. Before you could speak, you stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom you saw and threw up all the food you just ate. Francis followed you and rubbed your back, keeping your hair out of the way. When you were finished, Francis handed you a glass of water.

"That was the second time." You mumble.

"You've been feeling sick?"

"A little. But I've been having weird cravings, and slight nausea."

Francis' eyes widened slightly. "For how long?"

"Mm…I think a few weeks."

He sat in silence for a while, thoughts running through his mind. Finally, he looked into your eyes and said the few words you never thought you would hear: "(name), I believe you are pregnant."

* * *

**What do you think? I am trying for something with drama because my friend kept asking me to. I wrote this at about...midnight...m tired...I am on spring break so i can update this as quickly as I can! I do not like France, but I don't really hate him (my friend was begging me to add him into the story somehow to make it dramatic)...**

**Please review! and don't hesitate to give suggestions. **

**Germany: Nothing weird!**

**ASC: Please, anything! ^w^**

**Germany: Nein!**

**France: Please let me join in as well. *naked***

**Germany and ASC: Get the hell out of here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh...spring break is over...school starts next Monday...and I have not worked on my freaking essay at all...plus I have an archery competition coming up and I have to get practicing because my bow had to get fixed and I need to start learning control rather than point and shoot...**

**I own nothing! (But I wish I did)**

* * *

After you were told the news, you sat in your room, trying to guess when you got pregnant. Maybe, if you try to figure out the approximate time, then you could probably guess how far along you are. Though you looked at your stomach, it was just slightly showing. A few memories came uncovered.

"_On the bed." Ludwig ordered, his eyes cold and unemotional. He just came back from surveying the battlefield where his troops had lost. You just stepped back and clutched your robe closer to your body, having just got out of the bath. "What now? I don't have all night." _

"_B-but…"You didn't finish your sentence before Ludwig grabbed your arm and threw you on the bed, using the rope from your robe to tie your hands to the headboard bars. As much as you struggled, you knew there was no hope fighting off someone like Ludwig. _

"_Stop your bitching." Ludwig growled and lowered his pants to release his fully erect member from its confines. He simply thrust into your entrance without a second thought and sought his own pleasure. _

_A scream tore from your throat at the pain. Tears cascaded down your cheeks and you could feel something warm slide down your thighs. This pain was new. It hurt, there was no other word for it. For someone you loved to just change so easily, you felt more of the emotional pain than the physical. No moans of pleasure filled the room like it used to. No sweet words filled your ears, and no soft caring touch caressed your skin. _

_You felt Ludwig reach his end, emptying his seed into your torn core. He simply adjusted himself and felt without another word. It seemed like just yesterday, Ludwig was holding you close and petting your hair after the sweet love making. No, it was over two months ago. _

Why have you not noticed your stomach? After much thought, you realized that you were in your third or fourth month of pregnancy. A mother would have been happy by the news. But instead you grew worried, Ludwig had beaten you many times. Was your baby okay? Was he or she hurt? Is the baby going to be weak growing up? How were you going to tell Ludwig?

"(Name)? Are you okay?" Francis asked, knocking on your door.

"Y-yes." You answered, shakily.

Francis opened the door and smiled at you. "I cannot believe I am going to be an uncle! Though I wish this happened at happier times."

"I know. I think I am at my third or fourth month of pregnancy, just a few more months." You try to smile happily, but you knew Francis could easily see behind the smile.

"He will come back, do not worry." Francis kissed your forehead. "Bonne nuit."

"Good night."

_(*A freaking time skip!*)_

It was the end. The war had finally stopped and the countries had gathered to decide the punishments for Germany. You were told that you did not have to come, though you still made your way through the hallways and stopped just outside of the meeting room. Your six month pregnant belly made your movements slower than what you were used to, but you managed. It was a harsh few months, but you finally came to turns with your feelings.

"Where is (country name)?" You heard Arthur, England, say.

"She is…unwell." Francis answered.

"I am here." You opened the doors and walked in, taking the vacant seat by Francis. Your eyes landed on a familiar blonde haired man with an obvious tired appearance. "Ludwig." A soft sound escaped your lips.

Ludwig looked up with wide blue eyes. He appeared broken, you thought. "(Name)…"

You bit your lip, your name on his lips always made you weak.

"You have no right to say her name, bastard." Arthur growled.

"I think I have a right to speak to my lover." Ludwig said, glaring at Arthur.

"Not any more Germany. You lost your right when you began to care more for this pointless war than your only love." Arthur crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea what (name) went through?"

Ludwig looked at you with confusion. Then his eyes saw your protruding belly and he sent a glare to Francis. "What happened?"

"(Name), it is your call." Francis put a hand on your hand.

"Ludwig, you have done many wrong things in our relationship. I thought it would be easy to forgive you because I thought somewhere deep inside, the you I knew was still there. But, I have too many nightmares to find the heart to and these scars will never find the time to heal." You looked at him and took a deep breath. "I feel it is best if I think on my own."

Ludwig looked at you with sadness.

"Germany, your country will be separated as your punishment. Though you will keep your rights as a country, until such a time we find your punishment is over." Arthur said. "This meeting is dismissed."

Francis helped you up from your chair, Ludwig watched with sadness.

**Ludwig's POV:**

I could deal with the punishment dealt on me, but seeing the one love I have ever found being helped by another man was heart breaking. When I first saw her protruding stomach, I was angry because of the fact that it was France. France of all people! Why did (name) have to be with him!?

As I left the building, I saw her sitting on a bench, rubbing her stomach. I wanted to talk to her, but I know I would be hopeless. (Name) needs to take a while to sort out her feelings and emotions. I was probably being stupid to think that I might get her back, but I could only hope.

A week since I saw (name), I sat on the floor with my head in my hands. Being here, I had remembered what the dark side of me did to her. I could see the bruises and scars my hands caused and the many tears that fell down her cheeks. Every day she was growing weaker, and yet I did nothing. I was a monster that would take my frustration out on her.

_How could I have done such horrible things?!_ I screamed in my head. Beer bottles littered my floor as I tried to drink my sorrows away. But, still the memories haunt my conscious. Every night I hear her screams and it just makes me feel worse. I cry openly and even beg any God to allow (name) to forgive me. On many nights, I have to force my way out of bed to eat.

The first day I went into the kitchen, I saw a note sitting on the counter written in (name)'s elegant cursive. It was that day one of her soldiers from her country came to collect her since her boss had signed an alliance with the Allies. I remember that day; I had called out her name many times and searched every corner of the house. That was the day I came out of my darkened state and realized what I had really lost. It was more than the war; it was the love of my life. My heart broke that day and I cried for the first time.

I looked at the note again, reading every word:

_Ludwig, _

_If I am not here, it is because my boss called me for some reason. I'll come back as soon as I can in hopes you do not get angry with me again. I might also do some shopping, since we ran out of some groceries. And I hope you will come back to me._

_I love you forever, _

_(Name)_

She still believed I would come back; even after all I have done to her. It only made me hope to have her back in my arms. Even with a baby. I would help raise a baby, even if it wasn't mine. With a final stuttering breath, I closed my eyes imagining myself with (name) in my arms while holding a sleeping baby that looked just like her and singing German lullaby.

**Back to the Reader!**

You were nervous, the baby was due on only a few weeks now and you sat in the nursery that you had set up temporarily in your brother's house. Francis had insisted that you stay during your pregnancy so he may watch over you. Every day you were worried, how were you going to tell the father? It was Francis' idea that Ludwig should not know about the baby until you felt it was safe to let him know.

"Cher, I am home!" Francis called.

"Up here." You answered.

"(Name), what are you thinking about?" Francis asked, frowning slightly.

"Ludwig." You look out the small window.

"It is for the best." Francis wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "Alfred came to visit."

"Hey (nickname)!" Alfred smiled. Francis had excused himself for some paperwork.

"Alfred, how have you been?" You couldn't help but smile.

"Good, how about you?" Alfred asked.

"The baby kicked yesterday. I don't know if I am having a boy or a girl yet, but I am excited." You admit shyly.

"So, are you going to tell Germany?" Alfred took a seat on a small stool.

"Eventually, I just want to know if he is stable enough to handle a baby and to see if my feelings are for sure after all that has happened." You glance at out the window sadly. "I want to forgive him, but my memories are so full of the pain I have felt over the years since he changed and I just cannot forget." Tears start to form and you try to calm yourself by rubbing your stomach.

"I'm sorry." Alfred said.

"It's okay, I think I should just move on with my life if I cannot find the heart to forget all that has happened."

Alfred smiled. "I was wondering (name), since you want to move on and all, if you would consider going out with me."

You blinked. Alfred F. Jones wanted to go out with you despite knowing what happened to you in the past? Normally, you would have said yes in a different situation. But, when you close your eyes, you still dream about Ludwig and all the happy times you had with him. Then again, your baby needs a father. Francis was much too busy trying to rebuild his country after the war that he couldn't find the time to help most of the time.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but scars never heal. As much as I want to say yes, my heart still belongs to Ludwig." You hold both of Alfred's hands. "But I do need someone to help me with my pregnancy."

"Anything for you (nickname)." Alfred smiled.

* * *

**And the drama begins to come into play! Can anyone tell what is going to happen? Oui? Nein? Tell me what YOU think is going to happen and I might use your version rather than mine!**

**A/N: Okay, this might be my last Hetalia fanfic for a while because I am beginning to end my phase with Hetalia and moving on to Avengers (as strange as it sounds to jump from this to that). I will continue to write this until the end, and then I will post other stories...**


	3. Author Note: Please read!

**Readers of Promise,**

**Okay, for those who have read this story, I have gotten back to writing it...but it will take some time since I lost the plot of the story when school ended; someone stole my notebook with this story and had at least three more chapters. I did say that I was going to try since I got into the Avengers, and I really am. But every time I type up a single paragraph, I realize that it completely messes up everything!**

**So, here is what I have written on my computer with a bright orange sticky note:**

**1. Write Promise chapters...**

**2. Pause Avengers stuff...**

**3. Finish at least two chapters and post them...**

**I am trying my hardest with this story...and I am still utterly lost. I want Ludwig to struggle in this story for a while...but have the reader be kind of traumatized by what happened...so far the second thought was not coming along as I thought it would...**

**Good news: I am no longer being bothered by school work and pestering hours of the day...**

**Bad news: I am hardly getting any sleep and feeling sick to my stomach (no I am not prego!)...**

**Neutral news: I have at least gone back to this story unlike some other writers who don't after three or four years...I have been trying!**

**If you have any idea which direction I should go with this story, please tell me...**

**A) Start all over...**

**B) Write to the best I can...**

**C) Scrap the story and put up another one...**

**D) Completely delete this story...**

**Chose an answer and I will debate when I read through the story once more and see if I really should do as you say. If I do continue, be prepared for a ton of line skips...**

**-ASC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I uploaded this first...and someone pointed out that the last part was too short. So I added a little more and made the ending a little more dramatic. **

**Hope you like it!**

**I own nothing! Just the plot!**

* * *

(Alfred's POV)

I smiled when I saw (name). It's been a long time and she looked more relaxed than a few months ago. Her stomach was larger, and I could tell Francis was nervous. Who knows when the baby was going to come out? Though the surprise that she was able to still have a baby despite her health was amazing. I wanted to be the one next to her in place of Germany. But I knew that would never happen.

"The nursery looks so cute." I said, picking up a small teddy bear that was super soft.

"Thanks Al." She smiled. "I was going to paint the walls, but the color is nice as it is. Francis keeps telling me to do whatever I want with this room, but I love it as it is."

A blush crept to my face. "Do you know when you're due?"

"Sometime in December, it's not exact. The doctors are just guessing using the approximate time I got pregnant." She said no more.

"You'll be a great mother, though your baby might turn out with your attitude to beat anyone with a book."

(Name) chuckled lightly. "True, you better fear my little girl then."

"You're sure it's a girl?"

"She's in my stomach for eight months, I think I know."

"She could be a boy."

"Nope. And I am willing to bet money on it." She smiled.

"It's a bet then!" I held out my hand. We shook hands and made the deal.

We talked until (name) started to fall asleep. I picked her up, my enhanced strength having no trouble lifting her with the added baby. When I gently laid her down onto her bed, I brushed some strands of her (color) hair from her forehead. Looking down at her, I smiled and took my leave.

**(Ludwig POV)**

The trouble with the wall put my body on much stress. My brother had been forced to go with Russia as I could only look on as they built the wall. Many of my citizens cried as they were separated from their friends and family. I could only hope that this punishment will not last longer. It has only been a few months since they had finished the wall and I could see the guards that walked along the walls on both sides.

As I looked down at my hands, I sighed at the sight of the many scars on my hands from where I had punched the glass in the bathroom and the wall in my bedroom. But, I had to somehow find a way to have (name) in my arms once more. I stopped drinking and cleaned my house; getting rid of the blood stains and the hole in the wall. My neighbor was a kind old woman who helped clean up my act. She said she was a grandmother to a child on the other side of the wall and still believed that the country was still strong.

I found that she was the true reason behind my change. (Name) believed that I would come back to the same man she fell in love with long ago. When I looked around at the orderly house, I nodded briefly at the clean living area. There was a picture hanging by the door of (name) when we first met and she had her arms wrapped around my neck, Italy and Japan were smiling on either side of us. The picture below it was of (name) in her full military attire and saluting playfully at the camera; it was taken months before the war.

**_"You know, if you were fighting against me, you will never win." (Name) had said on that day. _**

**_"Really? Why do you say that?" I answered back, smiling. _**

**_We were sitting under a tree that shaded the entire hill. (Name) was right by me, her head on my shoulder. The way her (length) (color) hair shone in the shade made me blush brightly and my bright blue eyes soften. _**

**_"Because all I have to do is pop a few buttons of my shirt and lean over just a little and you will fall right there." She got to her knees and straddled my lap. Sure enough, a few buttons of her shirt were undone and I could easily look down the shirt to the swell of her breasts. "See, I already won." _**

**_"I am aware now." My hand trailed up her leg where a ribbon was tied around her smooth leg. I untied it and looked at it questionably. "What is this?" _**

**_"Something I made for you." (Name) put her arms around my neck, but keeping her back straight. _**

**_I looked at the ribbon and saw the writing. "Never shall mountains, lands, or oceans build barriers from us and our love." My blue eyes looked into her (color) eyes. "I will have to keep this somewhere safe." _**

_**She smiled and pressed her lips to mine, her hand coming up to stroke my face. I wrapped my arm around (name)'s waist and pulled her closer. One of her hands pushed my hair forward, messing it up from my usual slicked back style.**_

The memory ended and I looked at the fading light blue ribbon with the words written in the fabric. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath before I opened my front door and walked out.

**(Reader POV)**

Sighing, you got up and rolled off the bed. The baby was kicking most of the night and had woken you up plenty of times. You rubbed your stomach and stood, walking out the door to the kitchen. Passing by a full length mirror, you saw your stomach. The doctors said you were abnormally large for an eight month pregnant woman. They had said you were either having twins or the baby might be larger than a regular baby.

Continuing down the hallway, your hand suddenly flew to your stomach and a wetness pooled at your feet. "F-Francis!" You called loudly. Pain came next and you crumbled to the floor. "France!"

Francis scrambled out from his room, his hair a mess and his shirt crumpled. "Oui? Cher, is it time?!"

"Y-yes!" You pant out.

Francis called for Alfred, who had stayed over and together they got you down the stairs. Francis started up his car and drove quickly to the closest hospital. Alfred tried to keep you calm, but the contractions were becoming more frequent. From the timing, you were ready to give birth now. Once at the hospital, Francis told the doctor and they wheeled you to a birthing room upon your arrival and began administering proper medicines for everything.

While the nurses ran around the room, you were begging for Francis and Alfred to be there to hold your hands. Once they got there though, the doctor had said it was almost time for you to begin pushing. With tears in your eyes, you instincts took over and you began pushing with a yell and strengthening your hold on Francis and Alfred's hands. The doctors were ready and helped you along as the baby began to show. Minutes ticked by and finally, the baby was out. The healthy cry was a welcoming sight for everyone. A nurse took your baby to be cleaned and checked before she announced you had a perfectly healthy baby girl.

"I owe you money Franny." Alfred sighed.

"Don't start counting money yet, there is another on the way." The doctor came out of his cheerful mood and into his serious phase as another baby was ready to be born into the world.

"Another?!" You screamed, clutching Francis's hand tighter. "Oh God!"

The second baby took longer, but eventually it was taken away to be cleaned and checked. Instead of a strong cry, there was silence. You held your breath as tears came to your eyes out of worry. Did something happen to your baby? Why wasn't the baby crying? Francis rubbed your knuckles with his thumb while Alfred brushed some strands of hair from your face. Finally, a weaker cry sounded through the room and you smiled happily.

"It's a boy." The doctor patted your knee for reassurance.

You looked over at the nurses holding a pink and a blue bundle of blankets. "I wish he was here to see this." You whispered before you passed out from exhaustion.

Francis and Alfred looked at each other sadly. One day, Ludwig will see them. Just not now.

* * *

**Help me with baby names and I will pick the one I like the most! **

**Also: REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY! please?**


	5. Rewrite chapter 1?

**Okay! so I know I haven't posted anything in a really long time...but I was reading the story and didn't really have the feeling that I wanted...plus I just felt it was going a bit to fast and didn't follow up on the history...**

**I have revisited this and decided to rewrite the entire story but keep with the same concept! This new first chapter has the feelings I want in the story and would be a bit more graphic...I just kept reading the other chapters and didn't really like it...that was probably the problem the first time was the feeling of the story or something...but anyway...this is the possible new chapter that I was working on!**

* * *

Bright, clear skies contrasted the feeling at the house I was locked in. All the widows were covered by heavy blinds and locked tightly. Bars were on the windows as well as well, having little chance at breaking apart. Outside, the large house was beautiful and well taken care of, almost normal. Located in a decent part of Berlin with hardly any houses around, no one would hear the desperate cries.

Wars can change a country. I remember my sweet, shy Ludwig change into a cold-hearted monster. When the red flag went up, our relationship took a turn for the worst. Ludwig spends more time on the battlefield and with his boss than at home; if he did come home then he would take his anger and frustration out on my body by beating me or raping me.

As I sit on the bed, my knees drawn up to my chest, I try to remember the happy times when the house was bright and filled with the scent of a baking cake. After being chained to the bed by my ankle in the basement, I began to lose hope with my lover returning Ludwig I remembered the most; the one I fell in love with. It's been years since I last saw that Ludwig, but just months when I saw the monster.

Hearing the front door open, I looked at the basement door. Fear gripped my heart and my (color) eyes widened.

"(Country name)-san?" The familiar name of Kiku called out.

I let out a breath, knowing that Japan was sympathetic about my situation and did everything to help me. "Down in the basement." I answered.

The door opened, flooding the space of the basement with light from the kitchen. Kiku walked down the stairs and turned on the light. I smiled weakly. There was food down here, but that would have lasted a week at most. I had to keep the food to last an entire month, that was when Ludwig would come back and replace some of the food.

"Oh, (name). You look dreadful." Kiku said.

"Thanks." I grumbled.

"How are you?" Kiku asked.

"A bit better than a few days ago." I shrugged.

"I do not understand why you do not just run away." Kiku held both my hands. "You deserve to be treated better."

I bit my lip and looked down. I knew I had to leave. But I couldn't. Ludwig had threatened me to bomb my country. We were already suffering from a recent accidental attack from German forces that destroyed over a hundred houses and five government buildings. I was in so much pain that first day, and for a week I was too weak to even move. As much as I wanted to go back to my country, I couldn't leave. I had to protect my people.

"I'll be fine." I made a small smile. "How are things outside?"

"Well…it is August 30, 1943. The Allies are stronger than we first believed. America was not the lazy country we thought he was." Kiku said.

"Alfred is in this war?!" I gasped. From what I remember, Alfred said he would stay out of Europe. He would send letters to me on his exploration towards the West and his battles. The letters came in doubles by the time the Civil War hit, he later explained that the Confederate America wanted to get me on his side and tried to set up a fake relationship. Once the war ended, Alfred explained everything and cleared up the confusing letters from the Confederate America.

"Yes." Kiku nodded.

"How did that happen?"

Kiku looked away, a sad look in his dark brown eyes. I squeezed his hands slightly and looked at him. Eventually, he spoke with some struggle. "My boss…he ordered an attack on Pearl Harbor."

I gasped. Pearl Harbor used to be such a beautiful place when Alfred paid for a plane to fly me across the ocean just for a vacation before the war. I loved it there. "How could you allow something like that?"

"I didn't want to. It was my boss and Germany's boss that ordered the attack. He thought that America was weak and would be easily invaded." Kiku said, completely true.

I sighed and hugged him. "It's okay."

"(Name), you should think about finding a way out of here." Kiku said. "You deserve to be…"

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar car door shutting snapped me out of the conversation with Kiku. I turned towards him and pushed him towards the door.

"Go out the back and run around the West side of the house." I said without hearing any complaint from Japan.

As Japan ran up the stairs quietly, I could hear him going across the floor towards the back of the house as I heard the front door open. I sat on the bed and held my breath. From the basement, I could view the yard and saw Kiku's legs run along the correct side of the house. The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the basement made me hold my breath. There were more footsteps, two pairs at least. Maybe three but the third was a little quiet. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the basement door opening and I cursed when I realized that Kiku forgot to turn off the light.

Standing at the top of the stairs was Ludwig and his boss. My eyes looked right into the cold blue eyes and I could tell that he knew someone was here. His jaw tightened and he marched down the stairs, a riding crop held in his fist. I shivered and leaned more against the headboard. The dirty blue dress reviled more of my legs and the strap fell off my shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, I have to punish my pet." Ludwig said. His boss nodded and closed the basement door. When he came to stand at the foot of the bed, he glared down at me. "Someone was here. Now, what should I do as a punishment for being a bad pet?" Tapping the ridding crop against his gloved hand, I felt my insides grow colder with every tap of the leather.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I need reviews so I know what you guys are thinking!**

**Should I rewrite with this feeling or keep with the old one...I am actually going to finish this with the exact story I wanted to do so tell me what you think!**


End file.
